rowfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Warrior Wiki
Welcome to ROW Return of Warrior: Game Introduction You can find the latest online Return of Warrior (ROW) servers on the biggest RYL/ROW community page (Farquad) Return of Warrior (ROW) is a free-to-play MMO set in a mysterious land divided by creatures, sorcery, and territory. The RPG style PvP action in (ROW) gives player’s a fast paced real-time combat experience. Set in a virtual world at war players must select one of the two nations. Choose the Human race or Ak’Kan race and battle. *(H for Human Class A for Ak'kan) Character Information *Character Creation — A guide on the character creation process *Races — The defining characteristics of the races *Classes — Information about the standard classes, plus how to roll your own *Fame — Become a famous hero for your nation The 14 different classes are: *H*Warriors – Toughest of the Human classes. They possess the ability to inflict major damage to opponents. *H*Defenders - Serve as protectors in the Human nation. Defenders carry powerful shields that can resist multiple blows during battle. *H*Assassins - Assassins are known for their speed and smooth offensive power. They reign as the fastest among both immortal races. *H*Archers - Possess high skill levels and equal speed. *H*Sorcerers – They use magic to conquer enemies from long range. Armed with multiple spells they serve as an excellent edition to any guild. *H*Enchanters – Enchanters are considered supporting specialists of the Mage class. They carry a mystical staff that can bring down any foe. *H*Clerics – Clerics are great solo adventurers and work well in parties. *H*Priests – Perform recovery spells and administers protective blessings to comrades during war. *A*Attackers – They serve as part of the Ak’Kan Combatants. Attackers are extremely aggressive and dangerous. *A*Templars – Provide protection to the Ak’Kan nation. Their ability to shield and strong defense skills make them valuable. *A*Gunners – Although, weak in combat Gunners possess a Gun Arm to fire at enemies with accuracy. *A*Rune Officiators – Possess the ability to cast effective spells during combat. Destroying opponents from afar with magic is their prized skill. *A*Life Officiators – Serve a position similar to the Human race’s Priest. Life Officiators can increase DEX improving HP recovery. *A*Shadow Officiators – They are the assassins of the Ak’Kan. Shadow Officiators are known for the stealth-like attacks. Monsters: All you need to know There are lots of different monsters int he world of RoW. What with the vast range of the mina land and with the Pain Island and anything else there is. The entire list of monsters isn't on record anywhere, that I know of. And myself, being a level 20 Ak'Kan Gunner, has yet to see all of them. But, everytime I come across a new monster I will be sure to but it on the RoW Wiki so you can get better info on it! RoW has plenty of things do. Almost as much as how many monsters there is to fight. Now if you've played RoW or RYL, then you should already be aware that the color of a monsters name means how difficult it would be for you to fight that monster. The colors are: Grey: 2 or more levels lower than you, these monsters are going to be easy for you to kill. Green: These monsters are at your level. Taking on 2 or 3 at a time is no problem depending on your class. Yellow: These monsters are a little stronger than you. Be carful when trying to take on several of them at once. Orange: There monsters can kill you if your no carful! Avoid fighting for than one of them! Red: Don't try it! Try fighting this monster after you level 2 or 3 times! Heres a list of monsters (NOTE: In order of distance of powerto strongestthis is also just my persuption. may not be accurate.) *Ichman Villiger *Ichman Hunter *Ichman Warrior *Ichman Shaman *Bulite *Ponpon *Sikle *Lapone *Granite Beetling *Carrion Larva *Kuchirch *Lizardman Hunter *Lizardman Warrior *Eyloy Fighter *Eyloy Warrior *Lizardman Shaman *Eyloy Mage Weapons: Coming Soon! Ability Point You can earn up to 10 ability points by completing quests given by Ability Trainers in Tessetio and Unite. You can learn abilities by reading books, and they can be purchased with medals from Ability Trainers. 1.1 Unlike skill points, the ability points spent increase up to 3 points based on the level of ability you learn. 1.2 Every character has default abilities. Default abilities do not spend any ability points, and they cannot be erased. 1.3 Common abilities require 1 Ability Point per ability while Professional abilities require 1 Ability Point for an apprentice level ability, 2 Ability Points for a journeyman level ability, and 3 Ability Points for a master level ability. Common Abilities |- | | Transport Master Extends the time limit for using temporary inventories. It is useful for adventurers who worry about dropping items while hunting or moving. |- | | Membership Card Allows you to buy cheap items and sell for a higher profit at stores. This has no effect at black markets. |- | | You will be rich! Increases the gold amount dropped by monsters. It is useful to earn more gold from hunting. |- | | Alchemist Turns three identical potions into its higher potion by mixing them with a higher level Alchemist Water. |} Professional Abilities |- | | Gemcrafter Turns three identical gems into a more valuable gem. It also increases the gem drop rates. |- | | Jeweler Turns two identical accessories into a higher grade accessory. It also increases the accessory drop rates. |- | | Collector Increases a chance of looting your class equipment. It also increases the equipment drop rates. |- | | Refiner Refines metals for upgrading equipment. It also increases the metal drop rates. |- | | Miner Allows harvesting expensive minerals, and powders that can be used to refine metals. |- | | Botanist Allows gathering various medicinal plants that can be used with Alchemist Water to create potions. |- | | Cook Spice up the foods from General Store to restore more HP and MP. |} In order to gather or mine, you must use the gathering skill or mining skill after registering the gathering skill or mining skill into quickslots. Category:Character Category:Monsters Category:Browse Category:MMO Category:Character Category:Upgrade data